PlayaSlaya
PlayaSlaya (also known as Tom) is a member of Brohouse. He first joined brohouse September 30th, 2010. PlayaSlaya currently has OG status. Tom is a 23 year old male from Peoria, Arizona. He grew up with Brohouse's only admin, Spasman. Tom likes girls, video games and Poland. Life & Brohouse Tom was born in Portland, Oregon and lived with his mom (and brothers?) there until he was in the second grade and then moved to Peoria, Arizona. Tom is very fluent with Polish, and used to be heard speaking the language to his foreign mother all the time. Tom would frequently visit Poland in his younger days, but hasn't visited since then. Tom has had 2 brothers, one was passed away from alcohol poisoning, unfortunately. Tom is also part of the bastard club. Tom then met his soon-to-be good friend, Kevin at his new grade school, Sky View. Tom and Kevin have been friends and gaming together since then. Tom was technically Brohouse's first real member, as they both used Teamspeak to play various games together, such as APB. Tom used to live with his Polish mother who is armed with a heavy accent and is the only person on the planet able to get him angry under 30 seconds. Tom now lives in Scottsdale, Arizona with his female companion Valerie. During APB, while Tom was playing alone, he stumbled upon a group of enforcers, that contained Matchface and Krackerjax (who also both hardly knew eachother at the time). Kevin was shortly included in the group and thus began the adventures of Brohouse. Tom has known to have one relationship since Brohouse's creation. Although he has had an unknown amount of flings as well. Valerie is a major perpetrator in Tom's love life. He discusses Valerie topics them from time to time and it's obvious she's majorly impacted him. Personality Tom is a very calm and collected individual, but when riled up, he can be very loud and extreme. He can get very angry with a lot of games, usually losing at them, or games with bad game design or general fake difficulty. Tom is notoriously known for being madly in love with a girl for a certain time period. This usually hinders his ability to join Brohouse or have any general time for himself. Tom has a Bachelor's Degree in Network Engineering and has a very prospectful job at Telesphere as an advanced support person. Due to Tom's self-discipline, college degree, priority over girls and his long work hours, he is probably the most "normal" person on Brohouse. Weaknesses to Anger - Immature girls - Fake difficulty and losing at games - Very controversial jokes (usually rape) towards a girl he's currently (or trying) to get involved with Tom hardly gets mad at anything else other then silly girls or bad video game mechanics. It has proven to be very difficult to get him mad on a lone person's efforts. - His mother Catchphrases(s) "Good good everyone likes to run" "I know that may may!" "Check the leagues pussy" "Nice one chode." "All you do is go the mall, drink Orange Juliuses, and wink at boys." "Yeah, come on over"